Welcome To Division
by eixehlcruz
Summary: Division. A highly covert brothel owned by influential group of people that is still unknown to the general public. To be a member or a guest is strictly by invitation. It is currently managed by Percival "Percy" Rose and Amanda Collins. This is dedicated to my lovely Crema De Putas: Amy, Jae, and Jezza! Rated-M because you know why ;)
1. Chapter 1: Division

**Disclaimer:**

The show Nikita and the characters of the said show aren't mine.

**Chapter 1: Division**

Division. A highly covert brothel owned by influential group of people that is still unknown to the general public. To be a member or a guest is strictly by invitation. It is currently managed by Percival "Percy" Rose and Amanda Collins.

Today they celebrate Division's 25th year in the business. Influential, powerful, and wealthy people are invited to the celebration.

The establishment is built underground. Security is tight for the protection of the elite guests. Dim lights and glitter balls in every corner are the source of lighting for the brothel. Soft music echoes throughout the corridors and rooms. A sweet vanilla aroma wafts in the air for that additional sensual vibe. Waiters dressed in nothing but black lacy underwear and skinny tie for the women and black briefs and bow tie for the men, roam around to serve drinks and finger foods for the guests.

For the event's theme, Victorian with a Twist. The twist, dress up in a Victorian style undergarment. Chattering guests wearing feathery hats, corsets, fishnets, and some with canes are scattered in every parts of the brothel.

"The party's starting." Amanda walked in to see Percy sitting regally on his chair overlooking the party that is happening below from his grand office.

"Indeed. Are all the invited guests present?" He turned his swivel chair around to face Amanda who is looking fantastic in her black and red stripped corset, black panties, black garter belt, and black fuck me shoes. She's dressed to kill.

"Yes. So I believe this calls for a toast?" Amanda gestured to the bottle of wine she's holding up before handing it over to Percy. She moved to the drawers in the office to get two wine glasses while Percy reached for a corkscrew from below his table drawers.

Filling up both their glasses, Percy held up his own glass with a smirk. "Cheers to another year of success."

"And to many more years to come. Cheers." Amanda added before clinking their glasses for a toast.

"Let's start the party, shall we?" Percy offered his arm to Amanda before they head down to where the celebration is happening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gracing this remarkable event tonight. As you all know, we are gathered her to celebrate the 25 years of success of the Division. We hope to step up our game in the coming years and this is our way of thanking you, our dear members and guests. Your satisfaction is our satisfaction. I do hope you'll have your fun and not go home unsatisfied. Let's not keep you all waiting. Welcome to Division, enjoy!"

After Percy's introductory speech, the music volume got louder and dancers started appearing on the stage for their performances. Two naked women with feather masks started dancing on the poles from both sides of the stage while men and women nude dancers with colorful feather masks did their number on the middle.

Percy walked up to where he last saw Amanda. There she was standing by the corner, watching the show on stage with glint in her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked while taking a glass of the alcohol being served by a passing waiter.

"Pretty much." She answered after taking a sip from her cocktail. This show is her baby. As a perfectionist, every move and timing of those performers should be just right. They don't get paid to mess up.

"I trust that this year's final performance is perfect. Wouldn't want to disappoint our guests." Percy gestured towards the crowd gathered around the stage. Seems like half of them got a little too excited. Nude couples engaged in sexual acts are scattered everywhere. It looked like an orgy of sorts.

"Just you wait and see. She sure won't disappoint." Amanda answered with her own smirk. She planned this night for months. It's just fitting to pick the best girl for the finale.

"So who did you choose?" Percy asked intrigued. He knows Amanda does everything perfectly. He too, as well as the crowd is excited to see tonight's finale. A finale that would surely earn them big bucks.

"Nikita."

**A/N: **Still not sure how many chapters I'll be doing for this. Jae is impatiently waiting for some action ;) Next chapter, babe…. Or not. We'll see! Leave me some reviews. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix

**Disclaimer:**

The show Nikita and the characters of the said show aren't mine.

**Chapter 2: Phoenix**

Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Nikita let the nicotine envelop her senses. She rarely gets nervous but tonight made her a little on edge. Amanda and Percy are counting on her for tonight's finale. She didn't want to disappoint them.

When Amanda told her the news that she'd been picked to do the finale for this year's biggest event in Division, she was so elated. After two years of being a recruit, it's finally her time.

Just like her phoenix tattoo, she has risen from her burning past. She's a new woman now, a fighter and a survivor. Nikita Mears is a phoenix lady. The woman on fire. Everyone is going to remember her name.

Re-touching her make-up, Nikita halted her movement upon hearing the soft knocking on her dressing room door.

"Come in." she drawled out.

Andrea Jaeden, a new recruit poked her head inside the dressing room. Half her face is covered with glitter and paint and her head is adorned with a big feather headband. She's one of the pole dancers tonight. "Are you quite finished? Amanda wants to talk to you before you go on stage."

"I'll be out in a sec, you go ahead. Thank you." She reached for her black skimpy robe that she tossed on the sofa and placed it on to cover her body before heading out the door to look for Amanda.

Nikita went about the brothel to look for Amanda. She passed by sweaty bodies humping and grinding in every which way she looked. The place literally reeked of sex. It made her shiver and excited. She would have to perform her best for this night to keep the sexed up vibe going.

"You were looking for me?" she interjected Amanda and Percy's light conversation. She found them in a table near the stage.

"Ah yes, our star is here." Percy stood up from his chair and motioned for Nikita to join them in their table.

"Nikita, are you ready for this?" Amanda inquired, gesturing to the room filled with guests.

"I was born ready." She confidently replied. She had been waiting for this big break. Now she's so ready she can literally feel her excitement bursting out in waves.

"Yes. We just want to see how you're doing before the finale." Percy said after taking a sip of his drink. He was sitting regally on the chair like he is the king of the goddamn planet. He's confident that Nikita will bring him big bucks tonight. He's just glad that Amanda chose Nikita. He didn't do favorites but after seeing how Nikita became this Nikita in Division, he could not help but like her most from the rest of his girls in the brothel.

"I'm great Percy, thank you." Nikita answered with a nod.

"The guys that were picked are getting ready right at this moment. You'll meet them on stage." Amanda informed her. The lucky guys that will be joining Nikita on stage for the finale were picked randomly from the long list of guests.

"Make us proud." Percy smiled and patted her cheek.

"I will. Thank you."

"Now go backstage, you'll be up in a few. Good luck." Amanda said before going back to her drink in hand.

"Ladies and gents, the finale you've been all waiting for! Seat back and enjoy!" The emcee's voice echoed throughout the establishment. The chatters died down. The guests settled to watch the production that is going to be revealed.

The lights went out. After it came back on, there she was standing in all her almost naked glory. Nikita Mears.

Her hair is styled in big curls. Smoky eyes and dark red stained lips adorned her striking face. A bright red ribbon sheltered her almost bare form from the crowd's lecherous stares. The slim ribbon covered her perky nipples which is crossed at the back and extends to the front where a little red bow covers her modesty then at the back her peachy ass is showed to everyone's full view. The ribbon is tied to her smooth toned thighs to hold up her barely there attire. Red fuck me heels completed her fiery look.

The stage was filled with smoke. The lights flashed in colors of orange and red. The room was ablaze. She was the phoenix. The girl on fire.

The lights faded to dim white again and almost abruptly, flashing crazy lights and smooth music covered the whole place. Three guys emerged from the back with masks covering half their faces.

Let the fun begin.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger**! **I want to prolong your agony. I'm so evil, I know. LMAO. I promise next chapter will be the one you all have been waiting for! Shout out to my bitches Andrea Jaeden, Amy and Jezza! Leave me reviews pervs! Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3: Orgynization

**Disclaimer:**

The show Nikita and the characters of the said show aren't mine.

**Chapter 3: Orgynization**

The flashing lights went dim while the stage was covered with smoke. As the smoke dissipated, Nikita slowly turned to face the three guys behind her. She smirked upon seeing their forms. Each guy was dressed in nothing but a mask covering half their faces and different colored ribbons wrapped tightly around their manly bits. She suppressed the urge to moan out loud at the sight before her very eyes. These hunky men were all well-endowed. Her pussy is purring like crazy. The fun hasn't even started yet, she already feels sticky in between her legs. She couldn't wait to have a taste of them. This is going to be one hell of a night.

She pranced all the way to the guys like a hungry tigress looking at her prey. She chuckled a little when she approached the first guy with a yellow ribbon wrapped around his penis because it has a little nametag dangling on the little yellow bow.

"Owen" she breathed out. She crouched down to her knees to 'unwrap' her present. She gave a little hum of appreciation upon seeing Owen's not-so-little guy. She gave the head a quick peck before standing up and giving Owen's lips a wet kiss.

Moving to the second guy, she could see his pretty boy features past the mask he's wearing. Nikita gave him a lick and quick peck to his lips before kneeling to remove the green ribbon covering the man's junior. "Hey little Ryan" she said when she finally unwrapped the ribbon. She gave his penis a long wet lick before standing up.

Smiling at the third man, Nikita knelt down to unwrap her last present. She breathed out a moan of appreciation because 'Michael' has a pretty big junk. Taking hold of his cock, Nikita guided it to her parted lips. She only let the head settle inside her mouth before giving it a hard suck that made Michael jerk his hips. Standing up, she acted as if she's about to kiss the man on his waiting lips but she gave a little sexy purr instead.

Chuckling to herself, Nikita turned away from the men and started prancing towards the stool on the stage. Standing sensually beside the stool, she motioned for the guys to make their way to her with a come-hither look. All three men made their way to her. Owen and Ryan started unlacing the ribbon that was her cover up while Michael attacked her lips with a bruising kiss.

When they have discarded the strip of ribbon from her body, they guided her to sit on the stool. Without missing a beat, Ryan knelt down in front of Nikita and started opening her legs up for him. While Ryan is busy ogling at her tight pussy, she could feel someone poking his thing on her back, must be Owen because Michael is just standing there in all his manliness glory flashing her a sexy smirk.

Nikita bucked her hips when she felt a warm wet tongue tasting her pussy and arched her back when big calloused hands kneaded both her breasts. She closed her eyes with the sensation that the guys are giving to her lithe body. Feeling Michael's breath on her face, she peered up at him with glazed eyes from arousal. He flashed her a smile before crushing their lips together for a hot passionate kiss.

Ryan took a long lick on Nikita's folds and gathered her juices to her clit before lapping it all up. He plunged his tongue inside her and tried to taste her as much as he could. Spreading Nikita's legs wider, he used his left had to open her wet lips for much easier access. He started thrusting three long digits while sucking on her clit hard.

Nikita moaned on Michael's mouth when she felt her pussy being pumped by long skilled fingers. Owen, pokes his cock on her back in time with Ryan's thrusts while pinching her sensitive nipples and massaging her mounds. Michael didn't disappoint with his kiss. He plunged his tongue inside Nikita's mouth when he heard her moan out. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and when she started quivering, he sucked on her wet tongue.

Nikita could feel that sweet release in the pit of her abdomen. Her breathing was labored, she could feel her body shaking and she couldn't contain the moans from escaping her lips. The digits thrusting inside her folds, the tongue sucking on her clit, the hands pinching and kneading her breasts, and the tongue exploring her mouth was just too much. She screamed out when she felt her release. The guys didn't let up with their ministrations and so she came again for the second time. Her body is trembling with her orgasm and it just felt too much so she tried pushing them away from her.

Ryan finished lapping up all of Nikita's juices from her pussy so when he stood up, he gave her a big wet kiss just so she could taste herself on his mouth.

The guys let Nikita breathe for a minute before Owen stood in front of Nikita. All three guys nodded at each other like they know something that they did not want to share with her. Owen pulled Nikita up and steadied her on her shaky legs while Michael scooped her up in his arms. They placed her in the middle of the satin sheet that was laid on the stage.

Smirking, Owen spread Nikita's legs and pushed his hard cock inside her sensitive pussy abruptly. He thrust inside her a couple of times before pulling out. Nikita moaned at the loss of the penis inside her.

Michael took Owen's position in front of Nikita and started pulling her up in a kneeling position.

Both kneeling, he teased her opening spreading her arousal on his cock. He pushed just the head of his penis and they both moaned at the warmth it spread through their bodies.

"You like that?" Michael whispered to Nikita while thrusting the head of his cock slowly inside her wet folds.

"Yes!" Nikita growled out and captured Michael's lips for a hungry kiss. She bit Michael's lower lip a little hard when she felt Owen pushing his cock in her ass slowly. His cock met little resistance but still he slowed his movement. Owen let his cock slide inside her, filling her up. When he pulled out but kept the head inside, Michael thrust his entire size in Nikita's nether lips with a grunt.

Nikita felt another dick on her cheek so she looked up to see a smirking Ryan. He licked his lips and gestured to his pulsing cock. Ryan guided his penis to Nikita's mouth and she latched onto it like her life depended on it. She tried to fit his entire length in her mouth while cupping a feel of his balls. She deep throated him like she's a hungry whore. In out, in out. Push, pull, push pull.

She could feel another orgasm waiting to be released. Her body's trembling with ecstasy. She could vaguely hear the audience's gasp and moans. Deep labored breathing and slick slapping naked bodies fill her senses.

She was just glad that Ryan came first in her mouth before her because she'd probably choke on his seed. She greedily sucked all his seed off. Ryan, smiling, knelt down to give Nikita a hot kiss for the awesome blow job.

Michael could feel the tightening of Nikita's pussy around his shaft, she's close. He felt Owen slowing down his thrusts, he finished before Nikita. Michael quickened his pace and thrust harder inside her so she would finish before him. He snuck his hand in between their sweaty bodies and started rubbing Nikita's clit. After one hard thrust, she came and came. Her orgasm triggered his so he came a mere second after her.

Michael slowly pulled out of Nikita's pussy, feeling her little orgasms that made her body jerk. The men laid her down on the sheet for her to catch her breath and they stood there watching her.

After composing herself, Nikita stood up to give each guy a sweet kiss. Then the lights went out on the stage signaling the end of the show.

Nikita walked back to her dressing room with a large smile on her face. Feeling satisfied and thoroughly fucked, she promised to be in a threesome again. It was just fun. She loved every second of it. After tonight, she's sure everyone remembered her name, Nikita Mears.

**A/N: **I'm sorry, last chapter I mentioned four guys. I changed it now to three. Had to clear that one up. And sorry for the really long wait. I'm changing this story to complete because I originally planned on ending it here but if I get reviews to continue, I just might. ;) Well, you know what to do. Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
